Fated Magic
by Sgt117
Summary: As the Goblet of Fire is poised to choose the Triwizard Champions, forces are stirring on both sides of a war that has gone cold. With his adopted family, the Boy-Who-Was-Lost returns to Hogwarts to face his fate & reunite with his birth-family once again. But even his adopted family could not foresee what would be waiting for them in the end. TwinPotters-children. IndefiniteHiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither the Harry Potter series as a whole, nor do I own the Fate series as whole, the same goes for any other series used. Ownership of all belong to J.K. Rowling, Datto Nishiwaki & Type Moon, & whoever else owns the others used respectively. I own only the OC characters that I have created. Any similarities to other stories are either unintentional or are already checked with & allowed to be used by other writers on this site.

Spoiler Alert: There may or may not be spoilers throughout this series. You have been warned.

"Speech" actual talking

'Speech' thinking

Chapter 1: The Families

Potter Manor

On the lawns of a hidden manor somewhere in the countryside of Great Britain, an eight you old girl was zooming around on her children's racing broom, chasing after a small, golden Snitch as her father & his 2 friends cheered her on. The girl had a shoulder length combination of her father's messy black hair & her mother's straighter red hair. Her eyes were the same shocking emerald as her mother's, and these eyes tracked the children's playing Snitch like the prodigy she was becoming.

Her name was Camilia Guinevere Potter, more commonly called Camy or Gwen by friends & family. As she took a sharp turn to continue that chase of the Snitch, the bangs that covered her forehead were brushed aside & a lightning bolt scar could be seen in the center of her forehead.

This was the Girl-Who-Lived, sometimes called the Twin-Who-Lived. To explain these titles, one must go back to a certain Halloween night…

Flashback

On a certain Halloween night, the last Dark Lord, a wizard by the name of Voldemort, attempted to murder the Potter family while they were in their cottage at Godric's Hollow. Instead of killing the parents, a James & Lily Potter, he stunned them, wishing them to live with the fact that their children were now dead & that they could do nothing about it.

When he had reached the nursery in which the twin Potter children were, & a stunned Lily Potter as she tried to stand between him & her children, he studied the two toddlers in their crib. The girl was crying as her twin calmly stared at him, with the seriousness that no child that young should have. When he attempted to search the child's mind, as well as check his magical potential, a blast of magic threw both his mind & spells back.

Cursing, the self-styled Dark Lord said in anger "You insolent child! For that insult, you will be the first to die! Avada Kedavra!"

Throwing the Killing Curse at the emerald eyed toddler, he then turned his yew & phoenix feather wand on the girl. But before he could fire a second Killing Curse, a second blast of magic exploded from the boy, intercepting the Killing Curse fired at him. The deadliest (AN: Ha, punny!) of the three Unforgivable Curses rebounded off the wave of magic & slammed back into its caster, killing him (AN: Noooooo, it's supposed to tickle…).

As someone would later explain to Harry, how he survived a supposedly "unblockable" curse was a combination of several things: his mother's love, her willingness to sacrifice herself to protect her children, Harry's own blood, as well as his core itself. All four of these combined with his magic to repel the Killing Curse & sever another piece of Voldemort's soul from his body, destroying it in the process.

This soul shard latched onto the nearest magically drained object, which would be young Harry. The reason for this is that, in order for a magical object or being to become a horcrux, it must be drained of a majority of its magic, in order to strip away or weaken any possible protections it may have. Whether this is through a spell cast by the creator of the horcrux or the target draining itself of its magic to protect itself is unknown. In the case of the male of the Potter twins, the second option is what primarily occurred, with the Killing Curse being the catalyst spell. (AN: I know, most of this is BS, but my fic, my explanations. Besides, it's up to you to find out what parts are actually true about Horcruxes.)

(AN: Now here comes something that I've been thinking about when it comes to a Horcrux being a part of a living being.)

When a living being is possessed/latched onto by a soul shard intending to make that being a Horcrux, a battle of wills occurs between the two souls. Whichever soul is stronger dictates which soul controls the vessel the most. If the host soul is (initially) stronger than the invading soul, then the host soul will remain in control most of the time. Overtime, though, even the strongest souls succumb to constant battle. But if the invading soul is (initially) stronger than the host soul, the invading soul will more or less take over the host body, leaving the host soul (if it still exists) little to no control.

(AN: This is how I figure Quirrell was used as a 'Horcrux' of sorts in the first movie/book. Since a piece of Voldemort was a part of him (you know the face on the back of his head?), he technically was a Horcrux in a way, similar to how the original Harry was a Horcrux, except Harry had more control. Anyways back to the explanation. Quirrell still had some control, but let's face it, Voldemort wore the pants in that relationship. The piece of Voldemort that possessed Quirrell (really what was left of Voldemort) was strong enough to overpower him &, before you say anything, the reason the fragment of Voldemort what made Harry a Horcrux didn't take him over was because of the sacrificial protection his mother performed by standing between Harry & Voldemort (it's on the Harry Potter wiki under Killing Curse, just click on sacrificial protection) & willingly giving her life, keeping the soul shard trapped & at bay. Once Voldemort used Harry's blood in his resurrection, the protection also transferred to him, rendering the protection useless. Before that, the fragment was too small & disconnected from the main soul to influence Harry long enough for it to be too detrimental. Well, enough rambling, if you guys have anything else you want to know about Horcruxes & stuff, go to the Harry Potter wiki or email JK Rowling. Anything about the story, review or PM me.)

Now back to young Camilia & those at Potter Manor.

As eight year old Camilia finally caught the elusive Snitch, complete with a group of cheering Marauders, a smiling Lily Potter looked on from the porch.

She watched her husband hoist her daughter into the air (AN: a lá Lion King style) while Remus counted a small stack of Galleons handed to him by Sirius.

Seeing a happy group (minus a pouting Sirius), Lily's mind turned to her missing son Harry. The runic array she had placed to protect the twins had saved them, just like Drake had said it would. What she hadn't expected it to do was make her son disappear, sending him to who knows where. Drake had said he received the array from someone named Zelretch, so perhaps he knew where her son was, but Drake had said that "Zelretch may be a dick at times, but he can be trusted to what is best for the majority, not just what he thinks is best for a much smaller group, the world & not a small, isolated community, unlike some twinkly-eyed old coot with worse fashion sense than people during the disco-era".

Snorting at the thought of Dumbledore having any fashion sense at all, Lily called out to the four "Camy, James, Remus, Sirius, supper's ready!" before walking back inside.

As she did so, she threw one last look up at the stars &, thinking of here mission son, whispered "Wherever you are, I hope you're happy & safe Harry."

As Lily Potter went back inside, a young boy of 8 years was in the process of practicing the art of European swordsmanship alongside his teacher, a young looking blonde girl, her hair tied in a tight bun & dressed in a plain white blouse with a loose blue bowtie, a just past knee length blue skirt, & black leggings, her black dress boots off to the side. (AN: Think Blue Saber's casual outfit.) The place in which the girl taught the young boy was a large meeting hall style building, redesigned to be a dojo, placed inside a large, walled compound in the middle of the Japanese city of Fuyuki.

As the young black haired boy, whose eyes were a similar shade of emerald green to the young girl's, sparred with said girl (and losing badly) another young girl with a mix of dirty blonde & the natural burnt orange hair of a ginger, her purple irises with specks of brown, watched her adopted son & his tutor/sister figure train in the art of the sword from the open doorway as she leaned against said doorway.

As the blonde teaching the young boy called for a break, another young girl (19 years or so), with blue eyes, black hair tied into twin-tails w/ black ribbons & dressed in a red turtleneck with a silver cross just above her moderate bust, a short black skirt that ended about mid-thigh, & long black thigh-high socks, called out from the wraparound porch, saying "OI! Sakura says dinner will be ready in five!"

Brushing herself off, the young blonde said to her student "Well, come along Harry, I do believe Shirou is making food again." At that thought, she began to drool at the thought of soon eating Shirou's "cooking blessed by the gods" (as Red once put it).

"Yeah, yeah Saber-neechan. You just want to get to his food before Red-neechan" muttered the now named Harry.

Saber must have hear him, because after he finished, she whacked him on the head with a shinai that radiated the same bloodlust as the Tora Shinai, the only difference between this shinai & the Tora is a small lion keychain hanging off the end of the tsuka (handle).

"Quiet you! Shirou's cooking is the greatest cooking this world has ever seen or will ever see!" scolded Saber as she & Harry walked towards the main house.

Shaking her head, Caeda (the blonde/ginger haired girl) followed after them & they soon entered the dining room, where the rest of their assorted "family" were preparing to eat (as Saber would put it) the food of heaven itself.

The people that sat around the magically enlarged table included the 3 new arrivals, Rider, Rin Tohsaka, Sakura Tohsaka-Matou (AN: She was welcomed back into the Tohsaka family by Rin.), Shirou Emiya, Taiga Fujimura, Red Saber (called Red by the family), & her master Drake Marvell.

As she sat next to her husband, Caeda asked "So where's Naru right now? Pass the rice please."

As he passed the asked for dish, Drake replied "Last I heard, he & Zelretch were pranking the Clock Tower & Vatican."

"If they can prank both the Clock Tower & the Vatican & not get caught, then I'm pretty sure he doesn't need any more stealth training." snorted Rin as she passed Marvell the yakitori (1).

"Yeah all he'll need to do is keep up that level of stealth. I'll see afterwards if he wants to take up that contract the Americans having put forward. After all of their recent security breaches, they seem to be eager in testing them out to make sure they can't be breached again. Thanks Rin."

"Who's he pranking right now anyways? No problem Drake."

"Last Zelretch said, he was trying to get into Lorelei's quarters & office to prank her."

"Is he insane?! Doesn't he know what she did to Zelretch when he pranked her?" yelped Rin as she almost dropped the nikujaga (2).

"That's why I told him to make it look like Zelretch was the one pranking the Tower. By the time they figure out it was Harry, he'll have finished pranking the Vatican as well & be back with us." said Marvell with a grin.

"Poor Zelretch. She might actually try to kill him if Harry takes it too far…" muttered Shirou as he passed Sakura the tonkatsu (3).

"That's why I told him to tone it down for just Lorelei. A completely pink room with cats all over will do. Said he wanted to spell any clothes she wears for the next week to appear as a French maid outfit to anyone but her, but that would be too far. Kitsune udon (4) anyone?"

Two hands grabbed the massive bowl, Red's & Saber's. They both began to bicker over who should get the udon first.

As the bickering brought Sakura, Shirou, & somehow Rider into it, Caeda leaned over & whispered to Marvell "So, is everything prepared?"

As he calmly drank from a sake filled dish, Marvell muttered "Yep. By the time he gets chosen he'll be ready. He'll have to be, considering what will be at stake if he fails…"

AN: Sorry guys for taking so long to post something. I've just been caught by surprise with the stuff I've had to do for school. College sucks. Can't wait to transfer to a bigger one…. But that's beside the point. Hope you guys liked the first chapter of Fated Magic. I've had this story bouncing around in my noggin for some time now, especially when I was writing Fated Trident. I've seen soooo many HP fics where Lily & James are alive, Harry has a younger sibling, & he gets adopted by someone else that I had to do one as well. Don't worry Fated Trident isn't going anywhere, I just can't seem to find my notebook with my writings on it, & I refuse to continue it in another notebook. I like that notebook!

But please, rate & review if you wish. Tell me anything I may have missed & if I deem it really necessary, I'll add it in & credit the edit to you.

For any who are also wondering, this story takes place before the events of Fated Trident. Though it may crossover with Trident (& possibly a future story as well), it will mostly stay within this storyline.

(1) yakitori - usually grilled chicken shish kabobs, with almost any part of the chicken that is edible being available for use.

(2) nikujaga - a sort of meat & potatoes stew, but sweet & generally uses sugar & soy sauce.

(3) tonkatsu – generally thick slices of pork that are breaded & deep fried. Usually served with cabbage, rice, miso soup, & pickles.

(4) kitsune udon – udon are usually thick Japanese noodles made of wheat flour. Kitsune udon is usually a hot broth with aburaage (thin sheets of fried tofu) place on top of udon noodles.

Just ask if you want to know the website used.


	2. Update

Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. For this story (& the other I have posted) I have hit both writer's block & have lost a lot of inspiration for writing them. I will continue writing them, but it will be some time before I begin posting for them again. I will try to go over & check & modify each chapter as well.

For those who wish to try & continue or even pick up either story, know this. Both stories are connected, & I have 2 others planned out as well (just have to write everything). If you wish to pick up the stories/series, a few things need to be stated now: 1.) you have to acknowledge that the story(s) you are writing originated from me; 2.) any parts used within the first few chapters (of the rest of the stories) that are also in my current chapters must be indicated with some sort of mark; 3.) a similar, but not the same, title must be used; 4.) if you wish to run any ideas by me, PM my account.

If you want to go with the general storyline that I have planned out & take it down your own path, say so in your PM & I'll give you the **CONFIDENTIAL** rundown of the storyline I have planned out.

Again, sorry for getting your hopes up for now, but know that I will not abandon my stories anytime soon.


End file.
